


Where's Your God Now?

by ytsirc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, bottom!seungcheol, top!Jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytsirc/pseuds/ytsirc
Summary: Seungcheol is a devote Roman Catholic who serves in the parish as an altar server. The church choir takes in new members and he befriends a newbie. But getting close with this Jihoon guy may not have been such a good idea.





	Where's Your God Now?

"Now let us go in peace. To pray and serve the Lord," the priest exclaims.

 

Numerous voices boom within the church, "thanks be to God."

 

Ringing of bells, chorus of hymns, and the shuffling of feet by the bustling Roman Catholics. This was Choi Seungcheol's everyday life... Well, technically, every _Sunday_ life.

 

He was a seventeen year old boy who had a strong faith towards the Lord. At a very young age, his parents indulged him in numerous picture books of the Bible. He was not one for reading texts but he had a fun time understanding the images that came along in the book. By the time he had to go to school, his parents instantly enrolled him in a private Catholic school. And with so much belief towards Him, Seungcheol decided to volunteer as an altar boy in the church just a few blocks away from his house.

 

Everything was normal for him as he grew older. He had an abundance of friends with the way he approached people—"kind, polite, and jolly" his mother's fixed word bank—making them open up easily at him. He had decent grades; what, with the way he always spared time for studying at two in the morning, seeing to it that he sleeps early just so he can wake up to study.

 

Everything was running smoothly until he meets that tiny little man of deceit.

 

It was a new school year and three weeks after classes started, a transferee was suddenly introduced to all of them.

 

"Hello, my name is Lee Jihoon. I hope to be friends with all of you."

 

He was put to a seat just beside him, on his right.

 

"Hi there, I'm Seungcheol," Seungcheol smiles at him.

 

Jihoon stares at the latter, his eyes blank before coming to life. Lips in a curved smile, eyes merely slits as it was shaped like crescents. "Hi."

 

Being the usual outgoing person he was, Seungcheol offers his hand and his smile grows bigger, teeth bared and eyes closed from his happy smile, "let's be friends!"

 

Jihoon just stares at the hand for a few seconds, eyes switching back and forth from the hand to Seungcheol's face before he finally makes out a tiny smirk as he chuckles and shakes the latter's hand, "yeah. Friends."

 

**_[ A M E N ]_ **

 

"Prelims are coming up and I expect my whole class to pass, okay?" Their math teacher says, "I want all of you to do your best so no one will flunk. You guys can group up or make buddy-buddy systems. Just do everything you can to pass, okay?" He finishes his reminder before finally dismissing the class.

 

"Ji!" Seungcheol shouts towards his seat mate, surprising not only Jihoon but also his classmates. "Let's study together!"

 

Wincing from the man's loud voice, Jihoon chooses to just smile at him, "yeah, sure."

 

Happy from the man's reply, Seungcheol smiles and yaps on like a dog with a wagging tail, "great! Let's start later. My house!"

 

Nodding, Jihoon stands up from his chair and grabs his things, "sure. Let me just leave some stuff in my locker."

 

Agreeing, Seungcheol organizes his own things and zips up his bag when a sudden voice comes from behind him, a hand grabbing his shoulder.

 

"You've really been close with Jihoon, huh," Seokmin snickers.

 

Only smiling at the man, Seungcheol beams, proud in every word he says. "'Cause Jihoon is my best friend!"

 

All it took was four and a half months and everyone already saw the closeness between Jihoon and Seungcheol. They worked together for tasks, they studied together in the library when there were exams coming up, they sat together during breaks, and they even went to the wash rooms together.

 

Seungcheol finds Jihoon as the perfect best friend.

 

**_[ A M E N ]_ **

 

Seungcheol was standing outside their classroom, patiently waiting for the smaller man to go back and finally join him.

 

"Come on," Jihoon pokes Seungcheol on his side.

 

Nodding, Seungcheol walks with Jihoon by his side. The two walking out of the building and into the subdivision leading to his house.

 

Finally reaching their destination, Seungcheol opens up his house. Empty as his parents were out, his mum was probably out with her friends; while, his dad was serving in the church.

 

Entering, Jihoon stares at everything. A cross hung on the back of the front door. Seungcheol walks inside, while Jihoon trails after, shutting the door behind him.

 

Looking back, Seungcheol stops in his steps, "hey, Ji, where do you want to-wait. How did you do that?"

 

Only blinking with the tilt of his head, Jihoon asks, "do what?"

 

Eyebrows now furrowed in curiosity, Seungcheol points at the once upright cross now turned upside down, " _that_. It's not supposed to face that way," he huffs before walking up to it and rotating it back up.

 

Ignoring what happened, Seungcheol continues, "anyway, where do you want to study. My room or here," he gestures to the living room.

 

Offering a smile, Jihoon picks Seungcheol's bedroom, saying that he _"wanted to know what the man's environment was like"_. They trudge up the stairs, Jihoon taking note of the mini paraphernalia at the top of the staircase.

 

They start studying, a small table in the middle of the room as they sat down on the floor . Two hours in and Seungcheol finds himself losing interest in their topic. Eyes starting to shut close as Jihoon continued talking on and on about composite functions and graphing transformations.

 

Noticing the man starting to doze off, Jihoon smirks by himself. He closes the book with a thud making Seungcheol look at him with wide eyes.

 

"Let's stop for a while, Cheol," Jihoon smiles, as if the smirk on his lips a while ago was never there.

 

Heaving out a relieved sigh, Seungcheol smiles, "sure! Let me grab some snacks downstairs, 'kay?"

 

Watching the retreating figure, Jihoon looks around the man's room. Organized books in their respective shelves with a few images of holy personas around. Seungcheol comes back a few minutes later with a few chips in tow.

 

"You're really a holy guy, huh," Jihoon says as he grabs the glass of water.

 

Scratching his nape, Seungcheol chuckles, shy, "yeah, my dad raised me as his, like, junior. He's a pastor so I plan on being a pastor, too."

 

Nodding, Jihoon delves deeper, "so... If you're... Holy, then do you believe in the metaphysical beings? Angels, God, demons?"

 

Eating a chip, Seungcheol just stares blankly, "uh... I believe in God, yeah. Angels, I know they're in heaven... Demons... I don't really know, but I do know Satan is real and he'll punish me if I do evil things... I think demons are maybe... In hell, too?"

 

Now chuckling, Jihoon leans in, "well... What would you do if you found a demon?"

 

Now scooting away from the smaller man, Seungcheol lets out an awkward laugh, "stop joking, Jihoon, it's not funny."

 

If Seungcheol were to be very honest, Jihoon reminded him of those occult members in the movies who always talked about devils and such. Is this what happens to people who watch Supernatural too much? They become freaks who think they're demons, too?

 

Only clicking his tongue, Jihoon shakes his head. "Stupid, stupid, little boy."

 

Not able to utter out anything, Seungcheol feels the chills run through his whole body when something out of the ordinary happens. The lights start flicking on and off, the pungent smell of sulfur hanging in the air making Seungcheol gag slightly.

 

"Ugh, what is that?"

 

Chuckling, Jihoon just smirks, "oh don't worry, Seungcheol. The fun is just about to begin."

 

And the worst thing Seungcheol could've wished for happened. With a blink, Seungcheol's eyes widen at the sight before him. Jihoon blinks once and shows his previously twinkling white and brown eyes now with only one distinct color that made Seungcheol pray to the heavens above.

 

His eyes were pitch black.

 

Jihoon was a demon.

 

**_[ A M E N ]_ **

 

His heart beating fast, Seungcheol starts tripping over his words, his palms now sweaty as he tried to come up with excuses just for the small man to leave his house.

 

"I... I-uh, please Mr. Demon, I'm not tasty, you won't like my taste. Please don't eat me!" Seungcheol all but pleads, kneeling in front of Jihoon with his hands pressed together as a sign of  peace.

 

Jihoon only laughs, "I won't _eat_ you, stupid. Leave that for the wolves or vamps or sha- _whatever_. I'm here for one thing," he drawls out, now walking in circles around Seungcheol before squatting down, his face directly in front of the other's, "I want to have _fun_."

 

"I-umm, okay," he chirps with a small smile and it makes Jihoon smile contentedly to know that it was easy to persuade Seungcheol compared to his other... _Casualties_.

 

"Mm," Jihoon licks his lips, "you don't know the things I'd do to y-"

 

"What do you want to play, Ji? I have monopoly here and some UNO. We can play GTA if you want."

 

If you've never seen a demon drop dead in frustration, then now you have. Jihoon all but strangles Seungcheol.

 

"I didn't mean _that_ , stupid! I meant, that we shou-"

 

"Oh, oh! I know!" Seungcheol laughs at himself before slapping his head, " _stupid_. Of course you don't like those, you don't look the type to like those kinds of games. This might be weird but I'll still accept you, Ji. So, do you want to play some Cooking Mama? Winx? Bratz? I have those and I think it suits you we-"

 

Stopping mid sentence, Seungcheol finds his mouth covered with a warm hand, Jihoon's face directly in front of him. The man's full black eyes making him reminded of his situation.

 

"Oh," Jihoon growls, "you don't fucking know what you just got yourself into for saying those things, Seungcheol."

 

Still a spluttering mess, Seungcheol practically sees big, red flashing lights above his head warning him that the things to happen are out of his zone and would probably cost him his life time.

 

"Uh, Jihoon? I'm-uh... I don't, I don't like this."

 

Not taking the man's words into consideration, Jihoon leans closer, a hand reaching up to place itself on Seungcheol's cheek. Jihoon's soft breaths hitting his lips softly. He finally speaks, voice a rich whisper making Seungcheol feel tingles jumping in his body, "but you'll like this soon, Cheol. I know you will." And without the other's consent, Jihoon closes their distance and latches his lips onto the other's.

 

Seungcheol's eyes instantly open wide, unable to take in the things that were happening at the moment before he feels a tongue lick his lip making him withdraw only to be unable to do so because Jihoon already has a tight grip on his nape, stilling him in his place as the small man lapped on his lips.

 

He feels his eyes tear a bit at what was happening, his father would be ashamed of him, He would be ashamed of him for being such a bad follower. Everything was falling apart all because of this tiny man he thought was his friend. But despite all the fright and shamefulness filling up his entirety, Seungcheol accidentally lets a moan slip out of his mouth. Feeling himself tear a little more as he feels Jihoon's lips against him curve into a smirk from his honesty.

 

The suckling on his tongue made his legs weak, his fingertips numb, and his heart race. All because of Lee Jihoon. That bastard.

 

He pulls away and Seungcheol feels himself sag from the look Jihoon was giving him. The man looked content as if wrecking Seungcheol was his very purpose. Seungcheol not knowing that his disheveled look only spurred Jihoon on more.

 

Making haste, Jihoon moves to remove his clothes. Once fully undressed, he looks a hooded eye towards the man who was just staring at him with wide, teary eyes. He only chuckles at him, "so cute," he mumbles to himself, "you shouldn't be too shy anymore, Cheollie. You _do_ know I'm a demon and let's just say that we have... How do you call it... _Special_ juices," he giggles before pressing another kiss on the man's cheek.

 

Just as he was about to ask the smaller what he was talking about, Seungcheol feels the sudden heating of his body, his body felt heavy all over, especially on his crotch. Especially there. His eyes widen in shock, not knowing what to do, he turns into a litany of mumbles.

 

" _Don't_... You have to leave, Jihoon. Please. Don't. You can't-ah!"

 

Not waiting for the man to say yes, Jihoon pulls Seungcheol's shirt up but not fully removing it. Leaning in, Jihoon flicks a nub using his tongue, the hitch of breath coming from Seungcheol making him hard. 

 

_God_ , how he wanted to fuck him so bad.

 

He puts his mouth into good use. Sucking, nipping, and licking the man's sensitive nipple. Reveling in the soft moans and mewls slipping out of Seungcheol from how sensitive he was. His body twitching uncontrollably, back arching repeatedly from the stimulation on his nipples. A loud moan leaving him as Jihoon leaves his abused nub only to pay as much attention to the other.

 

"J-Jihoon, _no_ , please, I can't, I'm- _ngh_ ~ God!"

 

Chuckling, Jihoon pulls Seungcheol's pants off, "shows how holy you are, Cheol. Even screaming daddy's name during sex," he fully removes the clothing, now whispering with a crude smirk on his lips, "you should be screaming _my_ name, sweetie."

 

Mind hazy and slow, Seungcheol tries to calm himself down as he fully lies down, back now pressed on the ground, unknown of Jihoon's advances towards him. The small man was on his knees in between his legs.

 

Jihoon's black eyes stare lustfully at the brown haired man. He takes his cock in his hand, feeling the familiar twitching as he hears every pant from Seungcheol. Reliving the sound of the man moaning and squealing for him a while ago, his cock slowly growing into its full length. Hisses coming out of him as he breathed through gritted teeth.

 

He scoots a little closer, his knees now touching Seungcheol's thighs. Wanting to elicit more reactions from the man, Jihoon reaches his unoccupied man to the elder's cock. Smirking wider at the surprised moan leaving Seungcheol.

 

His legs twitching and trying to close instinctively with every tug and pull Jihoon did unto his cock. His toes curling from the pleasure of having touched his organ. Such impurity. Such selfishness. But it felt so good.

 

" _Hng_ -m... More, Ji- _ah_! More!"

 

_Finally_.

 

Finally hearing the man's words, it seemed as if Jihoon had found greater energy as he stroked himself faster, deep moans leaving him before he finally pushes himself into his hands as he comes in thick and long spurts on Seungcheol's body.

 

His come landing on Seungcheol's thighs, stomach, and chest. The sight too much for Jihoon as he feels the need to ram in the man, Not wanting to hate any longer, he pumps Seungcheol's cock one last time before collecting the precum leaking on his tip and uses this as he trails his fingers down to rest on his crack. Jihoon's fingers slowly circle Seungcheol's rim, hissing at the sight of Seungcheol clenching around nothing, body sensitive from just his fingers poking around.

 

Wanting more, Jihoon spits directly on the man's hole before pushing a finger in. A choked scream leaving Seungcheol as he clenches around the finger. "You can do this, baby. It'll feel good, promise." Jihoon tries to soothe him, finger pulling in and out slowly.

 

Feeling Seungcheol loosen around him, Jihoon adds another finger in. The man's whimpers growing louder with every thrust in and out. Jihoon bites his lips as he feels the moist and warmth within Seungcheol. It was just so wet inside him and he desperately wanted to know how it would feel like to have his cock in him as he fucked him fast and hard.

 

A few more prepping and Jihoon has had enough of Seungcheol's intense clenching around his fingers. He wanted more and he need to have more. Removing his fingers from the man, smirking at how Seungcheol whines because it shows how desperate he was to be filled, Jihoon spreads Seungcheol's cheeks and spits on his crack. Not even a second later and he instantly pushes the head of his cock in.

 

Being a demon had its perks, the best perk being massively hung.

 

"Oh _shit_!" Seungcheol hissed before parting his lips in a silent scream, eyes screwed shut as he felt the stinging stretch of Jihoon's cock. He already felt so full despite having Jihoon's fraction in him.

 

Seungcheol clenches erratically around Jihoon, moans slipping out of his mouth in a way to remedy the fullness he felt. He moves his hips around slightly, wanting to ease the pain only to let out a loud scream.

 

"Y- _shit!_ No! Ji- _fuck!_ " Seungcheol screams a year's worth of curses he has ever done as Jihoon instantly pushes his full length in.

 

Seungcheol felt like he was being ripped into two. His clenching around Jihoon not helping him adjust because everything just stretched him so bad. He wanted to stop the pain but he didn't want Jihoon to leave him.

 

The two wait for a few more minutes before Jihoon has enough of it. He pulls back slowly, the drag of his cock inside Seungcheol's walls making him want to snap his hips fast into him for the friction he so badly needed to come.

 

Seungcheol continues whimpering, "c-can... Jihoon you can... _Ngh_... M-Move."

 

Hearing the man's words, Jihoon doesn't fret and instantly thrusts in and out of him. Seungcheol not stopping anymore as he showed just how vocal he was. Jihoon feeling his body thrum in desire as he moaned at how tight Seungcheol clenched around him.

 

Every drag of Jihoon's cock making Seungcheol reach his peak more and more. Each drag stretching him more and more. He clenches harder around Jihoon's cock before feeling that feeling within him similar to what happened a while ago. And next thing he knew, he lets out a long and loud scream, back arching as his body tensed and trembled, thick ropes of cum leaving him.

 

"Fuck! _Ngh_ ~oh _god_!"

 

Not a heartbeat later and he sags, whines still leaving his mouth as he feels the wetness and twitching inside him making him clench instinctively around Jihoon. The man emptying himself inside the elder.

 

Feeling himself tire out of come, Jihoon slowly pulls away from the man's hole. A smirk on his lips, together with a chuckle as he watches how Seungcheol clenches around nothing. Seungcheol continues clenching before he something starts slipping out of his ass.

 

" _Fuck_ , that is hot."

 

"God damn it, Jihoon. Shut up."

 

"Anyway, why does everyone come while screaming my father's name?" Jihoon says incredulously as he flops down beside Seungcheol.

 

Not caring anymore, Seungcheol just chuckles. "Guess everybody loves God, huh."

 

"Maybe... We should do this again next time."

 

"... Yeah... Yeah, we should."

 

Jihoon chuckles, "that's my boy."

 

"Shut up."


End file.
